DC Hero
by Tearstained skies
Summary: Pretty much a new girl is found by Superman and Batman one morning. Is she evil? Will she be corrupted by evil? And of course the Joker finds out about her and wants to be her friend. "I rather be part of that fantasy world, then to live in this empty one."


_Find me on fictionpress. My username is different though... the name I use is Shadow's Core. I only have three stories there. This is my first one on Fanfiction and I hope I make a good impression and make more friends like fictionpress. Yes I am a DC fan and I have to say my favorite hero is Batman and of course my favorite villain is the Joker. I'm not going to use any romance because it is a distraction from the story line and I honestly could care less about it. I am not going to use all of the characters in the comic because well, there's too many and I rather keep things quite simple in my story. I will try my best to capture the characters personalities right and I really hope you like my character._

Chapter One: Altered world

It was a normal dark night for the gloomy crusader; depressing skies poured down on the sinister city called Gotham. The wind howled and echoed as Batman perched himself upon the edge of one of the tall buildings, contemplating as usual. Though no one has asked him to do this job, he could relate to all of the innocent citizens cries, pleases, and agony caused by the dreadful cowards who crawled around pathetically with weapons. So he decides to stop the insane tragic cycle with his bare hands (intentionally alone). He could not blame the police for what has happened to him in the past nor could he blame them for working and barely succeeding. The police were out numbered, out matched, and out witted most of the time... especially when it came to the cases of **_him._**The pure evil mad man of the city... Joker. Batman slightly chuckled, wondering if Hell would be twisted upside down when the Joker arrives. It wouldn't surprise him as much.

"Batman." buzzed Superman from his ear piece.

"Batman here. What's your status?" he squinted while looking around. It's a good thing the man of steel snapped him out of his daydream, Batman wouldn't notice if there was crime around or not.

"I've done my rounds and Metropolis is calm and peaceful. What about your end?"

"Gotham is ok... for now."

"Still having doubts? Things are finally quiet for once." he chuckled.

"Yeah, I don't like it." Batman frowned while standing up while the rain had finally lit up to a stop.

"The sun is about to rise. What could happen?" Superman said as he floated down behind him. Batman glanced back and squinted his eyes.

"A lot."

"Like what?" Superman grinned while crossing his arms. Though he has a lot of issue and the only hero he knows without any powers, Superman glad he has met and befriended Batman. Just then, the two noticed a meteor shower has started with the sun peeking its head over the horizon. "Heh. I thought we were done with showers for a while." Superman smiled while watching the beautiful natural event before his eyes.

"I don't like this." Batman groaned.

"Is there anything you DO like?" laughed Superman. "It's just nature. Nothing harmful unless it was actually big enough to do some damage."

"That's not it. We are in the city where there are too many lights and pollution. Also, we shouldn't even be able to see them since the sun is coming up. This is not a normal meteor shower." Batman warned.

"Are you sure you're just not over analyzing things?" Superman sighed while raising one of his brows. Batman looked up into the sky and pointed to a large white and purple glowing meteor hurdling towards the forest part of Gotham.

"Does that answer your question?" he asked. But before he could finish his sentence, Superman was already flying toward the object to smash it. When superman raised his fist, there was an electric force pushing him away from the asteroid. He used his laser eyes to try to destroy it but it only ricochet off the object and towards Batman. "Watch it!" Batman said as he dodged the deadly laser.

"Don't blame me, blame this asteroid!" shouted superman as he tried to destroy the thing with several of his powers. With nothing but his bare hands left, Superman forces to contact the rock again and tries to push it back while ignoring the pain. Though he was succeeding, a voice came in his head and said:

"You are not the one I am seeking for. Begone!" it yelled as an electric shocked pushed Superman into the ocean. The meteor flew to the forest and landed roughly. Batman pulled out his grabble gun and began swinging throughout the city, hoping no one was around the landing or nothing comes out of the space rock.

"Batman to headquarters. There's a mysterious large asteroid in the forest of Gotham. I'm heading over there to see the damage." Batman said.

"Headquarters to Batman. Wonder-woman and I are on our way." beeped Martian Manhunter.

When Batman and Superman got to the scene, trees were uprooted, broken in half or completely destroyed from the blast. There was a large crater in the earth and the asteroid has been smashed into a great number of pieces with someone laying in the middle of the mess.

"No..." muttered Superman as he flew over to pick up the small girl. She had medium length jet black hair, long eyelashes, caramel skin and was wearing a long grey shirt with black shorts. Her clothes were ripped, burned and stained with dirt and blood. She was bleeding from the left side of her head, her skin was scratched severely, her limbs were badly burnt and dirt was smudge everywhere.

"Don't touch her!" cried Martian Man as he flew down with Wonder-woman by his side. "There is a strong and strange force coming from her. We don't know what power the asteroid may have had."

"We will soon find out." Batman said as he took a few samples from the left over asteroid. "But we can't just leave her here either. She needs to go to the hospital and we also need to report to the police." he said while standing up and looking back. Superman cradle the small girl in his strong arms with sorrow on his face. He obviously blamed himself for not being able to save her from such a tragedy... Wonder-woman walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder and gave a gently smile.

"It's ok. She's still alive and she's going to be fine. Don't worry and don't blame yourself." she assured. Superman gave a small smile and nodded his head before he flew off. Though she was right and the gesture was nice, he still felt guilty for not being able to prevent something such as this... Batman pulled out his small scanner and scanned the samples he took. It took a couple of seconds before it gave him the results which read: Silicate (S-type) Metallic iron mixed with iron-silicates and magnesium-silicates 17 percent 0.10 -0.22 (Relatively bright); a normal asteroid.

"Hmm..." he said while looking around for more evidence and samples.

"What is it Batman?" asked Wonder-woman as she turned around.

"The readings suggest this is just a normal asteroid. But when Superman was trying to divert it another way, it showed signs of intelligence and power. Like it knew where it was suppose to go... You said you sensed a strong and strange power from that girl?" Batman asked as he turned his head toward Martian Manhunter.

"Yes. It was something I never felt before."

"Should we be worried?"

"I sensed no evil from her. But it would be wise to keep an eye on her with the powers she gained from the strange asteroid. Just in cased something controls her or if she is stirred the wrong way."

"Got it. I'll keep an eye on her when she wakes up." Batman said as he started walking away. Wonder-woman glanced over at Martian Manhunter and giggled.

"Bruce is good with kids." she said while shrugging and walking toward her friend.

"Let us just hope that the child is good with heroes." the martian sighed.

When Superman came to the hospital, the staff were in awe that the man of steel was in their city but quickly recovered their focus for the injured and the ill. A couple of nurses grabbed the young girl from Supermans arms and placed her on a gurney and rolled her away to a emergency room. A doctor came by Superman and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you for all you have done for us and the world, Superman." he smiled.

"It's nothing really. Will she be ok?" Superman asked. The doctor took his hand away and slid his glassed back on his nose.

"From the looks of it, she may suffer from brain damage from the blow to the head. Most of the burned marks and scratches are nothing to worry about. Is there anything I can get for you? Coffee maybe?" The doctor suggested while walking him to a lounge room.

"Thanks but no thanks. I'll send a friend over to check up on her if that's ok." he smiled while holding his hand up and shaking it side to side.

"I see. Well, it all depends on her really. If you know her family or friends, can you tell them about her please? That way we can fill her information out if she isn't able to do so herself. That is... do you at least know her?"

"No. I just found her in the forest alone with no I.D." he said while staring off in space.

"I see... I see.." he muttered while stroking his white beard. "Well, do you at least know how she was injured? It is required for us to know if you know anything, Superman." he asked while looking back at Superman. The red and blue hero turned around to leave. "Hello?" he blinked with a confused expression.

"She was hit with a meteor." he said before flying away. It's not he couldn't stand being there any longer worrying and feeling guilty, but he needed to go home and get ready for work. After all, just because he's a hero, doesn't mean he gets the easy life. In fact, it would be worse for his pockets if the world knew who he really was. With all the damage from fighting crime and the possibility of someone suing him. As he was flying home, he shook his head and contacted Bruce who was getting in his car. "Bruce."

"What is it now?" he growled sourly.

"It's nice to hear from you too sweetie." Superman hissed.

"Sorry, just frustrated with something. What is it?" he sighed.

"Can you check on the girl while I'm out of town?"

"Sure." he said with the sound of papers being ruffled together.

"Mind if I asked what's got you frustrated?"

"A certain someone snuck into a few celebrities rooms and made their frowns turn upside down. It's the Joker and though I stayed up all night waiting for something to happen, he snuck right under my radar and pulled another one of his schemes." growled Bruce.

"Don't worry, he'll be stopped before things actually get worse."

"...Don't you have a job to do?" Bruce asked while raising his brow. Superman laughed, said goodbye and hanged up before he used his super speed to get home, change and quickly got to work. Bruce hung up and smirked. "Alfred."

"Yes sir?" his butler answered while driving.

"Around lunch time, make a trip to the hospital please."

"Getting your check-ups early master Bruce?"

"Just visiting a little friend. But you should get checked out Alfred." chuckled Bruce.

"Have you know, I'm still in my top condition as always sir." smiled Alfred. "Is this friend the girl you mentioned when you returned from your duties sir?"

"Yes."

"I see. Adding an addition to the team are we?"

"No. Not yet anyways" Bruce chuckled as he straightened his tie. "We still don't know what she can do, if her intentions are good or bad. We don't even know her name yet."


End file.
